


Wakey Wakey, Time to Get Nakey!

by Cuora



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Consensual Somnophilia, Creampie, Established Relationship, F/M, Fighting for Dominance, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Humor, I say woman very loosely because it's a GN reader, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post Timeskip, Reader on top, Reader-Insert, Riding, Smut, Somnophilia, Timeskip, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top, and only really at the end lmao, but like really softly, if you see me tinkering with the tags later uh don't worry about it, switch dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuora/pseuds/Cuora
Summary: Waking Atsumu up in the morning is a chore, but it doesn't have to be.AFAB!Reader, GN!Reader. Takes place after timeskip, with MSBY!Atsumu.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	Wakey Wakey, Time to Get Nakey!

**Author's Note:**

> AYO we back at it again with Atsumu. It's just so much fun writing/reading for this guy ;W; I don't know what it is, but it's just very fun.
> 
> I got this idea because I was watching that scene of Osamu talking about Atsumu (the one about trust). I ended up fixating on that one bit where Atsumu yells at Osamu for not waking him up, and it made me wonder if Atsumu was a heavy sleeper. I ended up getting the idea for this fic and well here we are.
> 
> So please, get comfy and enjoy! 💖

When Atsumu raised the idea in the first place, your immediate reaction was to playfully smack him in the chest as you laughed and called him a big pervert.

However, that wasn’t to say you were entirely against it. You were quick to soothe your boyfriend’s indignation from being called a pervert with a reassuring hand through his hair, throwing him a lazy smile and saying that you would consider it.

And consider it you did as you woke up with the sun’s rays flitting across your eyes and a snoring Atsumu by your side. You blinked dully a few times, taking a moment to reorient yourself.

Rolling over, you ignored Atsumu’s unconscious noises of discontent as you separated from him to check your phone. Your eyes flicked over to the time and date, confirming to you that 1.) you had woken up before your alarms, and 2.) it was Atsumu’s day off.

You sat up with a grin as you remembered that the two of you had date plans for today. Giddiness bubbled in your chest, as you had been looking forward to today. For once, your schedules aligned, and you were going to make this day count. 

Your fingers danced across the screen to turn off all of your alarms and you turned to the sleeping figure next to you. Placing a gentle hand against his shoulder, you began to try and shake him awake.

“‘Tsumu.” you cooed. You gave him a nudge, trying to gently coax him back into consciousness. “Atsumu, love, it’s time to wake up.”

The only thing you received in response was a petulant grumble as he tried to swat your hand away and continued snoring without a single care. You clicked your tongue in annoyance as your benevolent approach was entirely ineffective. However, you supposed that you had expected this; by now you were well acquainted with how difficult it was to get Atsumu up in the morning sometimes.

In silence, you considered your options. You could shake him harder. You could get started on breakfast, and maybe the noise and the smell of food would rouse him. You could grab some ice cubes and drop them down his shorts…

An evil grin split across your face at that last prospect and you were about to get up to make your way to the fridge, but then the conversation you two had the other day flickered in your mind.

You rested your chin on your hand as you mulled over it. Despite your initial hesitation, Atsumu had given you his full and enthusiastic consent (“Y'know, just in case~”). You shifted in your seat, thighs rubbing together at the thought of a barely coherent Atsumu falling apart under your touch — sweet, sleepy, and needy. Your tongue flicked across your lips instinctively, imagining his cock heavy on your tongue.

A part of you had to admit that you found the idea appealing, and you knew that he would certainly find it to be a _much_ kinder way to wake him up, as opposed to surprise ice cubes thrown down his underwear first thing in the morning. 

With your mind made up, you carefully pulled the comforter off of him, causing him to mumble something in his slumber. You take a moment to appreciate him in this state; he’s downright angelic in the soft morning light, his handsome face relaxed and at peace, beach blond hair tousled from sleep, the curves of his arms and thighs...you smiled fondly at him, and gently pressed a tender hand to his cheek. Your heart flutters with affection when he presses into your palm, subconsciously seeking more of your touch, and you rub your thumb against his skin for just a second.

Your hand then trails down his body, lifting his shirt up to expose more of him for your eyes to roam and feast upon. You let out an exhale as you stop to appreciate the dips and curves of his chest, the muscles of his abdomen, and the contours of his hips.

Atsumu lets out a low grumble as your lips find their way to his neck and your hands caress the warm, velvety skin of his torso. Your hands stop to gently squeeze his sculpted chest, and you can feel him squirm lightly in response. Your eyes watch him carefully for his reaction as you proceed to lovingly rain kisses along his throat, leading down to his stomach. His lips part slightly and you feel his breathing grow heavier, but his eyes remain shut.

Now settled between his legs, your eyes practically gleam as you take in the sight of Atsumu’s already-hard cock straining against the fabric of his shorts. You reach out to give it a light grope through the cloth, and you delight in the way his hips stutter and the tiny, pretty gasp that leaves his lips. He continued to show no signs of consciousness, but his complexion was unmistakably flushed.

You wasted no time freeing his hard length from its confines, your mouth watering at the sight. Your hand wraps around it again, and you give it a few slow pumps, watching as Atsumu’s abs tense, slick pooling in your panties as you listen to him groan and whine in his sleep. He lets out a needy whimper when your thumb swipes over his slit, spreading sticky precum across the head, and you can’t wait any longer.

Holding him at the base of his cock, you lean in to lick a long stripe along the underside of his shaft, stopping now and again to press little wet kisses along the way before starting from the base again. The sound of Atsumu’s gravelly groans spurs you on, prompting you to kiss your way back up from the base up to the head.

You wrap your lips around the head and let your tongue dart out to taste him, humming at the salty taste of his precum. Your tongue runs along his shaft, and your jaw and throat relax as you take more of him into your greedy mouth.

A soft moan escapes him as you draw back and your tongue swirls around the head of his cock before you descend back down his length. Your hand wraps around the excess of his shaft to work him up and down with slow twists of your wrist, and you can feel yourself practically dripping with every breathy noise that accompanies the eager buck of his hips.

The sound of a groan hits your ears, stronger and more present-sounding than the previous noises you’d heard. You spare a glance upwards to see Atsumu, gazing blearily at you. His face is flushed, the blush that colors his skin utterly charming, and his eyes are unfocused and glazed over with a hazy kind of pleasure as he takes in the sight of his cock in your mouth.

“B-babe…?” He says it as if he’s dreaming, his voice still rough with sleep. At that, you sink your mouth down on his cock with a hum, causing him to grip the sheets as his hips jolt up in surprise. “Ah — _haaah!_ Oh, _fuck…!”_

You pull off his cock with one last languid swipe of your tongue, earning you another strained, sleepy moan. Atsumu whines at the loss of your mouth on him, looking at you pleadingly with wet eyes. You merely smile back at him benignly, contrasting against the torturously slow pumps you give his cock. He bucks into your hand instinctively, gasping as you control the pace of his pleasure.

“Good morning, ‘Tsumu.” you whispered dotingly, as if you were merely greeting him awake and not turning him to putty with every stroke of his cock. “Did you sleep well?”

Atsumu merely pants in response before finding it in him to throw you a lopsided grin. “Y-yeah,” he manages to breathe out, sleep and pleasure clouding his mind, “But I think I woke up even better.” he slurs.

You titter at his quip and begin to pull your panties off, breath catching in your throat when the cold morning air hits your damp, overheated folds. Your eyes never leave Atsumu, and he watches with dreamlike wonder as you fully undress yourself before him. He sucks in a breath, his eyes drinking in the sight of your bare body, skin highlighted by the few rays of gentle morning sun that peek in between the curtains.

He remains still as you crawl towards him, straddling him and positioning your dripping pussy over his cock, only moving to rest his hands on your hips as you slowly lower yourself onto him. Atsumu’s grip tightens and he hisses at the sensation of your wet warmth enveloping him, and his cock twitches inside of you as his ears register the pleased murmur that falls from your lips.

You remained there for a moment, rocking your hips against his gently and causing him to wince and growl out your name through gritted teeth. Atsumu huffed in impatience, and your mischievous giggles were turned into short, stilted gasps as he lazily thrusted up into you in an attempt to spur you on.

Though you swat at his chest lightly for his impatience (his miffed “Oi!” goes ignored), you’re quick to lift your hips and drop them back down, savoring the delicious drag of his cock against your walls and the way Atsumu’s mouth hangs open in bliss. You take advantage of that, leaning down to kiss him, your tongue tangling with his as you drink in his desperate moans and begin to ride him in earnest.

Every swivel of your hips has him lightheaded, drawing back the curtains of sleep from his mind until he is brought into full consciousness by the wet, plush heat of your pussy. No longer as drowsy as before, he begins to meet you halfway, desperate to bury himself inside of you. The room is quickly filled with your intermingling sounds of delight and the slap of skin.

The tension in your gut continues to build, and you can feel your release coming as you pick up the pace. The sudden change in tempo knocks the breath out of Atsumu as he groans your name, loud and unashamed. His face screws up in ecstasy, brow furrowing with the sudden waves of euphoria and his impending orgasm.

The sight causes something in you to snap as you brace your hands on his chest and the motions of your hips grow more fervent. “Inside, ‘Tsumu, cum inside please.” you manage through shaky breaths, punctuating your wish with one, two, three drops of your hips, the last one burying him as deep as he can go in you.

He doesn’t need to be told twice. Warm, brown eyes snap open at your words and actions, taking in your tender yet debauched expression, and he cums with a cry of your name, painting your insides with his hot seed.

The gush of warmth reaches deep within you, filling you to the brim, and you seize up as passion and pleasure overtake your senses. With a drawn-out, blissful moan of his name, you grind your hips down against his, desperate to feel as much of him against your skin as you can as you ride out your orgasm.

Atsumu keens at the sensation of you tightening around his already-sensitive cock, his nails digging painfully into the flesh of your hips as he tries to push you impossibly closer to him. Soon enough, your body relaxes, and you drop your head down to rest your face against his chest, thoroughly spent. Exhaustion seeps into your muscles, but ripples of satisfaction continue to course through you.

You make a soft noise when you feel Atsumu absentmindedly running one of his hands through your hair before pressing a kiss to the crown of your head. The two of you bask in both the morning sun and the afterglow until Atsumu opens his mouth to speak.

“So am I still a big pervert?”

You snorted. “Of course.” you replied loftily.

“But I’m not the one puttin’ cock in their mouth first thing in the mornin’.” The hand stroking your head stilled, prompting you to look up at him in annoyance. You were met with Atsumu staring back at you, eyes half-lidded and smug. “Whaddaya think that means?”

You stared right back, unamused. “It means that the next time you don’t get your ass out of bed, I’m getting the ice cubes.”

Atsumu’s eyes widened before narrowing dangerously at you. “Ya _wouldn’t.”_

Unaffected, you threw him an easy smile. “Don’t test me, sweetie. Now come on, we have a date to get ready for.”

You began to pull up and off of him, only for him to tighten his hold on your hips, keeping you locked in place. You winced and let out a little noise as you felt him drive back into you, and only then did you realize he was still rock-hard.

Your eyes widened with confusion and you quirked a brow at him. “Atsumu, what—”

You were promptly interrupted as Atsumu sat up to catch your lips in a kiss, wrapping his arms around you. For a moment you melted into the kiss until you felt him slowly thrust into you while his hand had dipped in between the two of you, the pads of his fingers lazily rubbing your swollen clit. Startled cries and whimpers fell from your throat at his ministrations, your pussy still sensitive and full of his cum.

When he pulled away, Atsumu relished in the way you shook in his arms, your florid face flustered but eager. You threw him another look as if to ask him what he was doing, but the question on your lips died when you saw the hungry gleam in his eyes and the swipe of his tongue over his lips as he tugged his shirt off and flung it into some corner of the room.

“Y’know, that date does sound nice and all,” he drawled, leaning in to press a kiss to your neck. A pleasant shudder tore through you at the warm sensation of his bare chest against yours. You mewled at the feeling of teeth biting and sucking dark marks onto your skin. With ragged breaths, you panted out his name as you felt his tongue lathe over the abused skin.

In a quick motion, you suddenly find yourself being lifted and then lowered onto your back, with Atsumu spreading your legs, his eyes lidded with lust as he gazed down at your squirming form, spread wide beneath him and his cock still buried inside of you. A shiver runs through his body when he sees a small glob of white drip down from your twitching cunt, and he thinks to himself that he can do better than that.

“But I don’t think it’ll hurt us if we spend just a _little_ more time in bed, don’tcha think?”

The delicious noise you made when he pulled out and rammed himself back in was all he needed to know that you agreed with him.

**Author's Note:**

> "Niko, can you maybe not name your fics stupid things?" to which I say "no 💖" Originally, this title was a placeholder, buuut it ended up sticking LMAO
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed ヽ(о´ ∀ `о )ノComments and the like are always highly appreciated!
> 
> A million thanks to the betareaders who took a look at this piece for me! ;W; Y'alls are the best, and I really appreciate it greatly o(≧∇≦o) 💕 The feedback was extremely valuable and I can't thank you guys enough.


End file.
